User blog:Aniju Aura/Things to Remember
Remember these okay. I'm Bored.jpg|Slipping slowly Anxiety Attack.jpg|I do 5 things you can touch and 4 things you can see in each direction Can'tDoThat.png|Yeah Depression and Anxiety are like.jpg|Desperately need friends People Who Want You.jpg|Morgan Things to Know.jpg|It's Okay The Ones Who Notice.jpg|Let them in, can't get in Problems with Depression.png|And you tried but failed Anxiety and Depression.jpg|8/17 - 9/8 FriendCrush.jpg|Ash Do you think.jpg|Yeah... Marge and Lisa.jpg|acknowledge my depression please Let it come naturally.jpg|I wanted it too badly, I needed it so much Love.jpg|I'm sorry Jack Some Notes.jpg|That is enough Person that makes you smile.jpg|I'll wait for Virgil to come back Look at That.jpg|Stop it guys, that's not cool You.png|SHN Trash and Garbage.png|You don't deserve her This Tree.jpg|My world turned to Ash and all I needed was some Darccness Understanding.jpg|I understand, doesn't change my feelings A person who loves you.jpg|Please don't give up on me Deal with me.jpg|Reassure me please Garbge Can.jpg|Heh-heh I'm still garbage though I'm proud of you.jpg|Thanks Feeling Empty.png|Yeah... I'm used to it.jpg|I say this way too much Killing Conversation.jpg|Hmhmph Letting Go.jpg|Let it go, just let go, you'll be fine on your own Smooth Trash.jpg|Heh-heh-heh Nothings Exciting anymore.jpg|Damn Potato.jpg|Just want to grow a garden full of potatos You made something of yourself.png|Still working on this Just DO it.jpg|If only it was that easy Dear Bestfriend.jpg|Danielle, Jackie, Lilly and Morgan Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore is the best Giddy Mood.jpg|Fuck shit... yeah Healer.jpg|Yup broken On the inside.png|Oh gawd Imperfect.png|yeah Inwardly.png|it doesn't want to come out because this world is scary Stop messing with others.jpg|To Bleck and Angel... maybe Epic Awe.png|awe if only it was like that Be yourself.jpg|Yup Buddah.jpg|Huh that makes sense Cancer.png|My heart goes to the thousand for my friend stopped running today Do you feel like.jpg|Yup I don't know....jpg|This is me right now I don't want to.png|Pretty much Just Be.png|Just let me be Keeping incontact.jpg|Do you still love me? Kink.jpg|This actually happened to me Laughed the Loudess.jpg|I laughed the loudest who'd a know Never Apologize.jpg|Okay but I do this a lot perfect match.jpg|Hmmm Pretending.jpg|Fake smiles, real smiles they all smiles Solf-Hearts.jpg|Hmm You deserve someone.png|Invest in me like I invest in you You Survived.jpg|Thanks guys Tea please.jpg|Tea please AsgoreHelp.jpg|Thanks Asgore NapstablookLove.jpg|Thank you Napstablook Napstablookgarbage.jpg|I can be recycled? love_for_juju_by_static_byte-d9jqdvr.jpg|Love from Byte Incapablities.png|Reminder of my incapablities That Friend.png|That's me You'll be okay Remember to Do these Hey Aniju, remember to draw Hallen for Hallen because he needs to be loved. Hey Aniju, remember to smile okay Hey Aniju, remember to take care of Morgan because they are the best person in your life right now and you need ''them. (They need you) Hey Aniju, remember it's okay (Everything will be okay) Remember Pandora is scared too, please don't hurt her because you're angry Hey Aniju, remember why you lived Remember Virgil will be back soon, he'll know what to do Aniju, remember that I love you Remember it's okay to cry (Hold on to the pain, it proves you're alive) '''Hey Aniju, remember that Hush and Collins will be that little peice of Ash you get to keep. Love them like you would have loved him. They will never leave you. ' Remember you do still have friends, remember magic is real Hey draw for Morgan Chulia with Dante (DONE!) Aniju, draw I'll never do it again but I keep giving in. Hey Aniju, attempt at drawing Aniju and Necro at the waterfall. I did it! :D Draw those little comics you wanted to show to Ash. They are for you now. Make youself happy first. (You deserve to be happy.') '''Maybe those will make you happy too. You are a creep and a weirdo, you are unstable and just not right and that's okay. You are ''special. (Wear your pain as a shield) Remeber that Errantmachine is okay. He wasn't one of them. (he's cool) Aniju remember to listen to this . (If you are not happy, Then it will never be enough) Ash is a luxury you have to live without, but Morgan in a necessity. (but I don't want to) Aniju, maybe it's not too late for Ash (keep trying) Celebrate your small victories (You can do it) Ash needs you. Draw Trivial and Hallen with the stick. (It's your favorite one) Let yourself be happy but remember to feel emotions, they make you good. Name a breed of klamitjies Klanutjies because of Ash (klannnuttjiesss) I shall call them Knutty with a K Parent Void Homework: Mindful Thinking, Positive List, Positive Self Talk Things that make me laugh The funnies. Their are know rules.jpg|heh Biggest Mistake.jpg|Like really? Trying to fit in.jpg|Pff yeah Abby.jpg|Abby Molly.jpg|What's your name Molly2.jpg|Molly Molly3.jpg|Mimi Don't Leaf Me.png|Don't Leaf Me Don't Leaf Me2.png|I'll never step on leaves again D: Weapon of Mass Creation.jpg|Weapon of Mass Creation Curiosity.jpg|Huh unsaved.jpg|Need to remember this to tell my friends Lemonade.jpg|Lemonade Cheeserim.jpg|I'm the Keeper of the Cheese! DeathandLife.jpg|Still a better love story than... Vending Machine.png|Me too... Stay Positive .jpg|Stay Positive sanslove.png|Okay Sans Friends.jpg|Best Friends Get out of bed.jpg|Do things in bed Ghost Machine.png|Oh? Spoopy I wonder.png|I wonder? Love for juju by static byte-d9jqdvr.jpg|Love from Bytes aniju_by_ashlmet-d9nv8cg.jpg|Love from Ash Hush.jpg|Hush by Lealo hush_by_ashlmet-d9ry53q.jpg|Hush by Ash Floofsmooch.jpg|Smooches from Void Jujureq by vrelatava-d9ttmvb.png dante_by_mindero-d9wtw86.png.jpe|Dante by Mindero Dates August 17 - I found that Ketchup bottle that mocked me when I when to eat with my parents. I took this on that day that this all started, which was on August 17. I know because I saved the message Cryan sent me. But that doesn’t matter know so take that mocking ketchup! September 9 Bad day Octoberish feeling better. Tried to do better. Tried to move on. Around Davey's birthday everything sucked. :c Then everything was okayish and fun, but there were underlining things that were plaguing my mind. December 1 relaps December 2 Good day December 10-11 bad days December 13: horrible day Mark was dying December 16: Shitty day Mark had a stroke. I learned that no one cares... Category:Blog posts